Vintage Drabbles
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: These are some drabbles I'd not posted on this site before. GSR


AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
FANDOM/PAIRING: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: R--slightly smut-ish  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date. Originally published on LJ GSRDrabbles in June 08.  
PROMPT: Fruit

He fed her **fruit** as they lounged in bed. The juice from the strawberries was running down the edge of her lips. He could not contain himself: he licked the sticky substance from her skin.  
_  
Like manna from heaven,_ he thought.

Sara quickly stuck out her tongue, capturing his, pulling it into her mouth.

When she sucked on his tongue, he gave an involuntary moan.

With his free hand, he reached for another strawberry. Grissom pushed the fruit between their mouths, each biting into the sweetness at the same time.

Juices streamed down their faces, but neither really cared, anymore_._

* * *

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
FANDOM/PAIRING: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date. Originally published on LJ Multi-fiction in July 08.  
PROMPT: Third time is the charm

Grissom kept muttering phrases like: "The end of the world" and "**Third time is the charm**" while he was sleeping.

Sara was becoming amused, her laugh woke him from his slumber.

"What?" he growled waking up, but when she caressed his chest, the growl changed into a contented sigh.

"You kept uttering clichés in your sleep." She kissed him on his nose.

"I had a nightmare," he pouted.

Sara kissed him on his lips and pulled away slightly. "I can help you forget all about that dream," as her hand dipped lower into the elastic of his boxers.

"Please do."

* * *

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
FANDOM/PAIRING: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date. Originally published on LJ Multi-fiction in May 08.  
PROMPT: Hair

Grissom's **hair** reminded Sara of split-end hell.

"Babe, I think you need a hair cut," she purred as he woke slowly to the new day.

"I'll go to my barber in the morning," his voice still heavy with sleep.

He eyed the woman in his bed for a moment before he continued, "I think a trip to the beauty shop is in order for you."

Sara had a sharp retort to his comment, but decided to kiss him instead.

He returned it, happily.

A little later, after they had dressed for their night, she reminded him to wear a cap.

* * *

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
FANDOM/PAIRING: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: R--slightly smutty  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date. Originally published on LJ GSRDrabbles in June 08.  
PROMPT: Steel

The sensation was not unlike **steel **as Grissom rubbed his erection against Sara's backside as they stood washing dishes together: she washing, he drying and putting the dinnerware in it's correct place in the cabinet.

Sara looked at Gil wondering what had possessed him to act in such an amorous manner while doing something so mundane.

"It was just from being this close to you, again," as if he'd read her thoughts.

"Don't you think we should hurry up this up?"

She moaned as he pushed harder into her denim clad posterior.

"Let's forget the dishes."

* * *

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
FANDOM/PAIRING: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: R--slightly smut-ish  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date. Originally published on LJ GSRDrabbles in July 08.  
PROMPT: Scoop

Sara was eating a **scoop **of her favorite organic non-dairy frozen dessert with strawberries at the bar in the kitchen, when she heard the front door open. Gil was home, finally. He came bursting into their loft and bounded down the stairs into the kitchen.

Sara hadn't moved from the stool, her very pregnant stomach bulged. He kissed her.

"I love tasting you when you're eating strawberries."

She moved to the cabinet, grabbed the dipping chocolate, a container of strawberries and headed to the bedroom.

"You coming?" She purred.

He smirked.

"I'm sure I will," his voice husky with desire.

* * *

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
FANDOM/PAIRING: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date and some not! Originally published July '08 on LJ's GSRDrabbles.  
PROMPT: mirth

"Gil!" As she tried to wrestle him awake. "Gil!"

"Mom, I'll get up in a while, I promise," rolling over, he clutched the pillow tighter.

Sara looked at her boyish looking, sleeping, nude husband, **mirth **spilling from every pore of her body, before another wave of pain rocked through her frame.

She screamed in agony.

One eye opened, "Sara, what's…," the other blue eye joined in horror, seeing the woman he loved clutching her prominent abdomen.

"Is it time?" He looked at her with something akin to guilt.

She smiled at his concern, "Call the hospital. Contractions two minutes apart."

* * *

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
FANDOM/PAIRING: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date and some that haven't. Originally published July '08 on LJ's GSRDrabbles.  
PROMPT: pound  
THANKS: **buffyangellvr23** for the idea!

Dr. Barbara Hanagan pulled out the baby and cut the umbilical cord.

The mother and father stared speechless as the nurses cleaned, checked neurological responses, and weighted the squalling child.

"Seven **pound**, four and a half ounces, 21 inches long. Positive Babinsky. Loud and clear lungs." The nurse told the doctor and the parents.

After wrapping the new-born into a blanket, the nurse handed the child to his father.

Gil Grissom beamed, cradling the boy to his chest.

Sara lay exhausted on the birthing table as the doctor completed several episiotomy stitches.

Sara reached for her son, "Hello, Gilbert, Jr."

* * *

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
FANDOM/PAIRING: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date and some that haven't. Originally published July '08 on LJ's GSRDrabbles.  
PROMPT: newspaper

Ecklie sat reading the 'Sun' in his office. He had finished the news and sports sections, he scanned the entertainment section because he promised his wife he would take her to a show. He was about to fold the **newspaper **up when he saw:

Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert A. Grissom, of Las Vegas announce the birth  
of their first child: Gilbert Arthur Grissom, Jr. born Sunday, July 6th,  
2008 at Desert Palm Hospital. Both parents are employed by the  
Clark County Sheriff's Department.

Conrad tore the announcement out of the paper and tacked it up on his bulletin board, smiling.

* * *

These were some old drabbles that I'd never gotten around to posting on this site...Hope you enjoy and don't forgot to read "Who Drabbled What?" by TakingAChanceOnJelly, which is the collaboration of Jellybeanchichi, ELM22 and myself.


End file.
